mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Sandwich/Gallery
Pinkie Pride Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png|Where he had come from, nopony knew... though I once heard tell that he was banned from Manehattan after his dancing for 25 and a half hours straight wrecked most of the city. Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png|His goal in life was a simple one- to party everywhere in Equestria, then enjoy a good sandwich. Cheese Sandwich opening close-up S4E12.png|Of course, if one met him when he was in his "serious state", nopony would think he was a party-goer... and yet, he was. Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png|His "Cheesy Sense" always pointed him in the direction of a party. Cheese Sandwich's cheesy sense goes off S4E12.png|His sense was pointing him in the direction of Ponyville. Cheese Sandwich's cutie mark moving S4E12.png|His cutie mark was in the shape of a cheese sandwich torn clean in two. Cheese Sandwich jumping up S4E12.png|He was as random as a certain pink horse we know. Cheese Sandwich poncho parachute S4E12.png|Likewise, he was just as excitable. Cheese Sandwich putting hat back on S4E12.png|His riding companion was a rubber chicken named Boneless. Cheese Sandwich "looks like our next party" S4E12.png|He was a one-pony party machine (not unlike a certain somepony we know). Cheese Sandwich letterbox close-up S4E12.png|He was... Cheese Sandwich! Cheese Sandwich leaning with face concealed S4E12.png|He's a stranger, loose and running... but he's not here to do business with a big iron on his hip. Cheese Sandwich introducing himself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "what an amazing coincidence" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I'M planning a party" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "it's no coincidence" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "my cheesy sense was a-tinglin" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie facing Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I have a Pinkie Sense" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "the premiere party planner" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "if there's a party in need" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich another close-up S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends with Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "making this party epic" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash with Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I think we can do it" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "I don't THINK so" S4E12.png|"Oh, I don't think so..." Cheese Sandwich throws off hat and poncho S4E12.png|"...I know so!" Cheese Sandwich "after all..." S4E12.png|"After all...!" Cheese looking at Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese 'that pony is me' S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese 'Who here likes to party' S4E12.png Cheese with Mr. Waddle S4E12.png Cheese jumping into cheese holes S4E12.png Ponies and a flying pig looking at Cheese angrily S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese dancing S4E12.png Cheese putting party hat onto a pony S4E12.png Cheese puts hat onto a pony's head S4E12.png Cheese singing while other ponies dance S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Cheese in a police lineup S4E12.png Disco ball emerges from ceiling S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Cheese in a police lineup S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese emerges from ceiling S4E12.png Cheese with head inside a cake S4E12.png Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png Cheese and a pony on a plank S4E12.png Cheese's head pops out S4E12.png Cheese in front of striped background S4E12.png Cheese dancing on a floor with colored light S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese with an accordion S4E12.png Accordion forms a rainbow S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Cheese spinning his tail S4E12.png Cheese pulls a pony out with tail S4E12.png Cheese throws pie onto pony's face S4E12.png Cheese with balloons S4E12.png Cheese launches streamers onto the pony's face S4E12.png Cheese emerges from fondue S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Cheese shining S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'But what about the super party pony named Pinkie Pie' S4E12.png Rainbow talking to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Cheese 'Just doing my job, little fillies' S4E12.png Cheese putting on a hat S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png|"No offense, Pinkie." Cheese guiding S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating a banner S4E12.png Rainbow looking at banner S4E12.png Rainbow and Cheese hitting heads S4E12.png Rainbow and Cheese pointing at each other S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich in artist's hat S4E12.png Rainbow Dash cutie mark ice sculpture S4E12.png Ponies hear Pinkie Pie's voice S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich wearing a fez S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "you think you can out-goof me?" S4E12.png|"You think you can out-goof me?" Pinkie Pie "I don't think so, I know so!" S4E12.png|"I don't think so, I know so!" Pinkie Pie staring down Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "headline the Rainbow Dash birth-iversary bash" S4E12.png Pinkie looking smugly at Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "are you in, Cheese?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie calls Cheese Sandwich boneless S4E12.png|His pride insulted, Cheese Sandwich was itching for a goof-off! Cheese Sandwich "nopony calls me boneless!" S4E12.png|"Nopony calls me boneless!" Cheese Sandwich "right, Boneless?" S4E12.png|"Right, Boneless?" Boneless on Cheese Sandwich's back S4E12.png|Boneless had chosen to stay out of the argument. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png|Cheese Sandwich Dares to be Stupid! Cheese wearing squeaky shoes and socks S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png|Everypony and their fillies were watching with bated breath as Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie strolled into town, wearing the most ridiculous get-ups, for their 3:10 pm goof-off. Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight 'have free range to goof about' S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese 'I was ready before I was born!' S4E12.png|"I was ready before I was born!" Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese putting his hooves around his body S4E12.png Cheese stretching Rainbow's face S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled away by Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow watching Cheese dance S4E12.png Cheese and Rainbow dancing S4E12.png Cheese 'Hit it, Boneless!' S4E12.png|"Hit it, Boneless!" Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese putting cheese on Rainbow's head S4E12.png Cheese giving a 'scepter' to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's it!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pulls out the party cannon S4E12.png|Cheese Sandwich hadn't expected Pinkie Pie wielded the finest piece of party-related artillery. Cheese looking at the party cannon S4E12.png Streamers launched towards Cheese's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Cheese with a helmet S4E12.png Cheese on top of cannon S4E12.png|Of course, Pinkie was unaware that Cheese Sandwich possessed the finest in party-related assualt vehicles. Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich happy about winning S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich surprised "I do?" S4E12.png|Cheese Sandwich had literally been made speechless. Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich looking remorseful S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "just wanted to show you" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich looking away from Pinkie S4E12.png|His heart in a singing kind of mood, Cheese Sandwich decided it was time to share some information about his true past. Cheese Sandwich "I fear I told a little fib" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich cutie mark close-up S4E12.png Cheese with hoof on Pinkie's chin S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich telling the truth S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich colt hiding S4E12.png|The truth was that Cheese Sandwich had not been born a party pony- cruelest fate had him born a super-shy nerd. Cheese Sandwich as a colt S4E12.png|His shyness was too much for the poor foal to bear. Cheese Sandwich about to leave home S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich leaving Manehattan S4E12.png|Embarassed by his lack of a social life, Cheese Sandwich ran away from his home town, searching for a better life. Cheese stumbling into Ponyville S4E12.png|So sad was he that he failed to pay close attention to his surroundings... including that random party hat in the middle of the path! Cheese with party hats in his mouth S4E12.png|Dazed and confused, Cheese Sandwich woke in the strangest of places. Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png|He found himself surrounded on all sides by ponies of different colors and species. Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Thankfully, the aboriginal ponies bore him no ill will, offering him companionship and a cheese sandwich. Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png|Also, the locals decided to truly welcome him with their "tossing our new friend into the air and hoping he sticks the landing" dance. Cheese Sandwich colt happy S4E12.png Rubber chicken hits Cheese's face S4E12.png|A rubber chicken had hit the young party-goer in the face... Cheese with rubber chicken S4E12.png|...but he didn't mind. After all, that chicken had become a friend. Cheese happily playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Cheese pops out of Equestria map S4E12.png Cheese with hoof around Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Cheese holding Pinkie Pie close S4E12.png Colt Cheese with hat covering eyes S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich smiling "yes!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I was the pony" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie leaning over Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "enough with the warm fuzzy stuff" S4E12.png|Rainbow Dash didn't approve of this new-born pairing. Pinkie Pie excited S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich excited "let's go!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese singing together S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "that is me and you" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "not as great as two" S4E12.png Party Cannon Team S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese talking on the microphone S4E12.png Cheese 'We are here to celebrate the birthday' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'and anniversary' S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese together S4E12.png Pinkie Pie, Cheese and Rainbow eating S4E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "the best birthday anniversary super combo" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash explodes with excitement S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich nudging Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "yeah it is!" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "all I needed to hear" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "he's not the only one" S4E12.png Cheese sets out with Boneless Two S4E12.png|He had given the real Boneless to Pinkie, bringing #2 out as a replacement. Cheese Sandwich leaving Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking into sunset S4E12.png|His work done, Cheese Sandwich packed up his party toys and rode off once more into the setting sun, on the road to the next big party. Equestria Games Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Cheese Sandwich can be seen very slightly in the bottom left corner. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Cheese Sandwich in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png|Cheese Sandwich looking at The Rainbow. Cheese Sandwich blowing party favor S4E26.png Category:Character gallery pages